Secrets in Starling City
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Rachel Donovan thought her best friend was dead for five years. Now hes back, and hes carrying around a secret he cant share. Is his friend carrying some secret around with her, along with the rest of the people in his life?
1. Chapter 1

I thought today was going to be a regular day in the office. Working side by side with Laurel, and seeing my daughter later on that night. God, was I wrong. Laurel turned on the TV in the far corner in the room and turned up the volume. I moved through the small crowd of people to see what everyone was crowding around the TV for.

"Oliver Queen is alive."

That's all I comprehended when the reporter was speaking. My best friend since middle school was alive. How is that possible? He was gone for five years. I haven't seen his family in four. Probably because I just didn't know what to say. They had two great losses to deal with. I couldn't relate. My whole family was still alive.

Laurel shifted her yes toward me.

"Laurel, you okay?"

"No Rach, I'm not. I just hope that if he's smart, he will stay away from me."

I know Laurel was taking this as hard as I was, but harder. She found out that he cheated with her own sister, and that her sister decided to go with him. The result: her death. She has every right to be pissed off. I just didn't want to show how happy I was that he was alive in front of her.

I moved through the small crowd of people still watching the tv, and went to my desk. I grabbed my keys and left the office, heading to the Queen household. I parked right outside the magnificent mansion and knocked on its gigantic door, my heart beating twice as fast. The door finally opened and Moira answered the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Rachel, wow its been so long since I've seen you! You look great."

She stepped down from the small step and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Moira. So do you."

She pulled back from our embrace and the smile on her face still in tact.

" Aww, stop. Oliver's inside. He's been asking about you."

She opened the door more and I stepped inside, with her following behind me.

Moira wasn't lying. Rachel did look great. Then again, she's only 27. Her long dark brown hair was perfectly curled and framed her face perfectly. Her eyeliner and mascara made her light green eyes stand out. Her dark blue button down shirt and pencil skirt hugged her curves perfectly. And she was tall. Around 5'9 possibly. Moira was always envious of her beauty. She thought she was prettier than Laurel. The woman could be a model. She pushed those thoughts aside and led her into the living room where her son was.

"Oliver, there is someone here to see you."

Oliver turned around from talking to Walter, and smiled.

"Rach."

My eyes teared up from him just saying my name. We walked toward each other and I threw my arms around him. I felt him lift me slightly off the ground. God Damn. On that island, their mustve been some sort of gym because it felt like I was hugging a rock. His body was a lot more muscular than five years ago. And his hair was shorter, which I liked a lot more. He looked great. Before I knew it, I started sobbing a little in his ear, and he pulled back from the hug, placing me back on the ground.

"God Ollie, I've miss you so much."

He had a small grin on his face and lifted up his one hand and wiped my tears away.

"That makes two of us. No more tears. I'm home now."

"Thats a promise."

Moira touched my arm, and I turned my attention toward her.

"Rachel, we are having a big dinner tonight with the family. We always looked at you as family. Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to, but what about Allie?"

"OF course Allie can come."

Oliver looked at me with a confused expression.

"Who's Allie?"

"She's my daughter."

Oliver's eyes widened.

"You're a mom now? Wow, things really can change in five years."

"Shes the hottest mom I've ever seen."

We all looked in the direction the voice came from. Tommy. He hasn't changed one bit.

"Hey Rach, if you ever needed someone to take care of you and your needs.."

Moira stopped him before he could go any further.

"Tommy, is that any way to speak to a woman?"

"You're right, Mrs. Queen. I'm sorry, Rach. It's good to see you. "

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me a hug.

My cellphone rang from my jacket pocket.

"I'm sorry."

Tommy and I separated and I answered my cell. It was Laurel.

"Hey rach, where are you? I need you at the courthouse."

She always gets bossy when she was annoyed.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'm sorry, everybody. Work. I'll see you all tonight."

Everyone nodded and I gave Oliver one last hug.

"Welcome home, buddy."

He smiled and I was out the door.

I quickly made it over to the courthouse where Laurel was waiting outside. I got out of the car.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I went over to see Ollie. You should go see him. I know he wants to fix things."

Laurel's body tensed.

"I'm not ready for that. And you're in luck, they pushed the case back for another week. We can go back to the office."

"Laurel.."

She finally made eye contact with me after going through her purse for her car keys.

"What?", her voice was soft.

"I'm your friend as well. If you wanna talk, you know you can always come to me."

A small grin made its way to her face.

"I know. Thanks, Rach."

The rest of the day went pretty quickly. I couldn't wait to get home and see Allie. I missed her so much. She is a great kid. I know all parents say that about their kid, but she is. Pretty mature for her age too. Shes only five.

I went up to my apartment door and unlocked the door. Allie looked up from coloring in her coloring book at the table with her nana and came running at me.

"Mommy!"

I put my purse down and picked her up.

"Hey cutie. Were you good for nana?"

Allie nodded.

"When isn't she a good?", my mom added.

I put my daughter down and she went back to the table to color.

"Thanks mom, for watching her."

"Dont thank me. Shes my granddaughter. I gotta go."

"Okay, thanks again. "

I gave her a hug and she did the same with Allie. My mom opened the door when Ollie was about to knock, suprising the both of us.

"Oliver."

"Mrs. Donovan."

"Welcome home. I'm glad you're still in one piece."

My mom never liked Ollie much. She hated that I was friends with him. She made her way past him and Oliver came in.

"Hey Ollie, I'm sorry about that."

He closed the door and shook his head.

"Its okay. She always hated me."

"This is true. What brings you here? I was going to see you in about an hour. Aww, did you miss me already?," I asked in a joking tone.

He chuckled.

"I went to see Laurel."

We both sat on the couch.

"Oh, boy. I'm surprised you're still breathing."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ollie, it's going to be hard for her to bounce back from what you did. You're going to have to change."

"I have changed."

"I know. I see it in your eyes."

He broke his gaze from the wooden floors and made eye contact with me.

"Mom, can you help me?"

Allie walked over to us holding her book.

"Of course I can. Allie, I want you to meet my friend Oliver. Oliver, this is Allison."

He smiled and he shook her small hand.

"Hi Allison."

"It's Allie," she corrected him with a smile.

" Oops, Allie. Sorry."

"It's okay. You want to help me and mommy color?"

Oliver just smiled. This little girl is too cute for words.

"Sweetie, we will be over in a minute okay?"

"Okay."

She skipped back to the table.

"Shes beautiful.. like her mom."

"Aww. thanks Ollie."

"How old is she?"

"She just turned five last week."

"Where's her father?"

"He wasnt ready to take care of a kid."

Oliver reached out his hand and touched mine.

"Rach, I'm sorry."

"Dont be. "

I wanted to tell him the truth about her father. But he just got back. I couldn't ambush him with it now. But I will tell him eventually. When the time was right. I will open up about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"You okay raising her on your own?"

"I'm not on my own. I have family and friends to help me whenever I need it."

He smiled and looked at Allie.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

I quickly changed the subject."

"Hey Ollie, can you watch Allie for me while I change for your family's dinner?"

"Yeah, no problem. It will give me a chance to get to know your mini me."

We both got off the couch. I walked down the long hallway to my bedroom while Oliver went to the table and sat down next to Allie. Her eyes moved from her picture to Oliver. Her eyes lit up.

"What picture do you want to color?"

She spread out the papers she had in a pile next to her. Oliver pointed to a picture of a giraffe. She smiled.

"Okay."

She slid the picture in front of him and put her blue coloring box in between the both of them.

I went to my closet , wondering what the hell I should wear. I moved all my clothes and went to the back of my closet where my more formal dresses were. I spotted my teal dress. That works.

I quickly stripped out of my work clothes and slid on my dress. The sucky thing is my arms weren't able to zip it up all the way. I'll just ask Ollie to help me. I looked in the mirror to make sure my makeup still looked fresh. It did. Thank god for Revlon products.

I walked down the hallway and to the living room table where Ollie and Allie were. I leaned on the door frame listening to their conversation before I made my presence known.

"Oliver, are you done with the brown yet?"

"Yeah, almost."

He finished filling in the giraffe and handed the brown crayon to Allie.

"Thank you."

"You know, Allie, I thought elephants were grey not green," he stated, his tone in joking mode.

"I know, but I love the color green. It's my favorite color. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, but dark green is the best."

"I couldn't agree more."

I stood up straight and walked fully into the room. Both Allie and Oliver looked at me at the same time.

"Mommy, you look pretty."

"Aww, thanks cutie."

I reached my hand out and lightly touched her face.

"I agree with Allie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Ollie. Oh, can you zip me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Oliver got up from the chair and stood behind me. His one hand moved my long hair to the side while the other zipped my dress fully. He left his hand on my back longer than expected until I turned around to look at him.

"Thanks."

"uh.. yeah.. Anytime."

"You two ready to go?"

They both nodded and Allie cleaned up her crayons.

"Mommy, when you go to work, can Oliver watch me?"

"Allie I don't know, Oliver is pretty busy. You don't like hanging out with nana?"

Allie looked down at her hands and back at Ollie.

"I do, but Oliver is more fun."

I looked at Oliver and he was just smiling at Allie.

"Me and Ollie will talk about it, okay?"

She got up from her chair and hugged me.

"Thanks mommy!"

She ran to her room and grabbed her jacket.

"Looks like you made a new pal, Ollie."

" I did. Shes an awesome kid."

Allie came back inside and put her jacket on. We all headed to the door. I took my black jacket off the hook and locked the door behind the three of us.

Allie and I got into my car while Ollie took his. We followed him all the way to his house. I don't think I ever heard my daughter talk so much about someone before. I couldn't believe how attached she was to him, and she just met him today.

I pushed those thoughts aside as I parked my car behind Oliver's. I got out and opened Allie's door. She smoothed out her light green floral dress and looked up at me as she took my hand.

"Do you Oliver's family will like me?"

"Whats not to like, cutie?"

We made it up to the door, and Oliver walked in. The scent of food hit our faces making all of us smile. One thing Oliver family knew how to do, was going all out even when it was just dinner. Everyone was starting to sit down in their chairs when we walked in. Moira looked up and smiled.

"Rachel, is this Allie?"

"Yes. Allie, this is Moira."

Allie smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi, Allie. Oh Rach, she's beautiful. She looks just like you."

"Thank you. "

I introduced Allie to the rest of Oliver's family as we took out seats. Allie insisted she sit next to Ollie, so I sat next to Thea. Wow, shes really grown up. I remember like it was yesterday when I was first teaching her about makeup.

Moira stood up from the table before we started eating rasing her glass with red wine in it. We all did the same.

"Words can't explain how happy I am right now. My family is finally complete. Nothing makes a mother more happy than having her family together as one. Welcome home, Oliver."

We drank from the wine glass and placed them down on the beautifully set table. Moira's words hit me pretty hard. She was right. But, me and Allie are a family no matter what anyone says, or if I ever tell Oliver that he is the father. It was just me and her. And I was perfectly content with that. I felt Theas touch my hand.

"Rach, you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah.. I'm fine."

The rest of the dinner, everyone was making small talk. Though there was a huge feast sitting in front of me, I didn't eat much. Since Oliver is back now, the urge to tell him gets stronger by the second. But if I did, so many things would change, and people would get hurt. Mostly Laurel. Its bad enough she found out her sister was sleeping with Oliver. But if she knew I slept with him, and had his baby, she would never speak to me again. I needed to keep this under wraps no matter how much it kills me.

It was getting late and I needed to get Allie home. Oliver walked us to my car. Allie threw her arms around his waist.

"Bye, Oliver."

He bent down to her height and smiled at her.

"Bye, Allie. I had fun today."

"Me too. Did you and mommy talk about you watching me while she's at work?"

Oliver stood up and looked at me.

"No, but I'm sure I will."

"Yay!"

She got into the backseat, buckling herself in.

"Rach, you seemed kind of distant tonight. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Maybe Friday night, you wanna come over for dinner? "

"I'd like that."

He pulled me into a hug, lightly tightening his arms around me. I pulled back first and smiled.

"Goodnight, Ollie."

"Night, Rach."

I got into the car and started it. I looked in the backseat and saw Allie already sleeping. I turned my attention straight and started driving home.

Once I parked the car outside the apartment, I got out, and unbuckled Allie. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up, closing the car door with my hip. She laid her head on my shoulder and fell back to sleep. As I made it to the door, I saw my mom siting in the chair outside.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

I unlocked the door with one hand and went straight to Allie's room. I took off her shoes and went into her draw and got her into some pjs. As soon as she was dressed for bed, I tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

I went into the kitchen where my mom was sitting I took off my heels and sat down next to her.

"Whats up, mom?"

"Oliver's the father, isn't he?"


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like a thousand cinder blocks were being stacked up on my chest making it impossible to breathe or say anything. When I did finally speak, my voice was a whisper.

"Mom.."

"Rachel, I'm not a stupid woman. I know my daughter. I see how vague you are about Allies supposed father, and I know you don't sleep around. Oliver is the perfect fit. I see how you two stare at each other whenever you are in the same room together. Call me crazy, but friends don't look at each other like that."

Tears made their way out of my eyes.

"It was two days before he took that trip with his father. We were both at Tommy's birthday party.."

FIVE YEARS AGO

"Tommy, have you seen Rachel?", Oliver asked, basically yelling over the loud music.

"Dont worry, man. She will be here. Let's do some more shots."

They waved the club's bartender down, and ordered two shots of tequila. Tommy looked up and down at the pretty bartender.

"What time do you get off, beautiful?"

"I don't. I'm working all night."

"Well, it looks like I'm staying for a while, huh?"

She smiled and went back to delivering more drinks.

Tommy turned to his best friend.

"She wants me. Hey, theres Rachel."

Oliver turned around to where Rachel was. She was wearing a silver sequined top and a short black leather shirt with her hair straightened. She saw Oliver in her sights and smiled, making her way over to the two guys.

"Hey, boys. Happy birthday Tommy. "

" Thanks Rach. Oliver here, hasn't stopped asking me where you were for two hours," he replied, patting Oliver on the back."

Oliver looked down at the club floor, blushing. I just smiled.

"Awww, Ollie, if I didn't know any better, you are blushing. Where's Laurel tonight?"

"Shes studying for her LSATs."

"I should be doing the same thing, but here I am."

Oliver laughed.

I waved down the bartender, and ordered two shots of tequila for myself. As soon as she placed them down in front of me, I downed both of them in seconds. Oliver's eyes widened.

"Damn, Rach."

"What? I've been studying my ass of lately. I deserve a few drinks."

"I can drink to that."

Tommy looked at the two, smiling and shaking his head. Can these two be any more obvious?

The next few hours blended together. We kept ordering shot after shot until the bartender just decided to leave the bottle in front of us. Tommy wandered off with the pretty bartender while she was on her break, leaving Oliver and me alone. I was starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol coursing through my veins, making me feel like a different person.

"I should go home."

Oliver grabbed my arm, pulling me back, a little tipsy himself.

"No come on. Stay for one more drink."

"Tempting, but I should go. You can stay."

"No, it wont be any fun without you. You mind if I crash at your place tonight?"

" No, not at all. But, can you pay for the cab? I'm out of money due to ordering shots."

"Sure."

Oliver finished the last of the tequila and followed me out the door. A taxi was already waiting outside and we both got in.

We were regulars at this club so they already knew where I lived. I felt Oliver's eyes on me the whole time we were on our way to my house. I know it should make me feel uncomfortable, but I liked it. I've always liked him. I was just too scared to act on it.

The cabbie stopped at my place and we both got out, Ollie handing the guy a twenty. We sluggishly walked up to my front door, unlocking it after three tries.

"Hey Jolly Ollie, you can take the guest room," I said laughing through the sentence.

He closed the door behind him.

I turned around and hung up my jacket and put my silver clutch on the table. I turned around with Oliver inches from my face. I felt my back hit the door lightly.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

He raised both of his hands, cradling my face, lightly stroking both sides of my face.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

His lips finally touched mine. After they were connected for a few seconds, he pulled back, awaiting a reaction from me. I lightly pulled on his shirt and we kissed again, but more passionately. We stumbled over my furniture till we made it to my bedroom. Once we were inside, Oliver kicked the door closed.

When I woke up the next morning, it felt like a rhino was standing on my head. I moved the hair out of my face looking at the time on my alarm clock on my wooden nightstand. It was noon. I turned my body the opposite way, seeing Oliver laying next to me, still sound asleep. I ran my fingers through my messy hair, feeling the guilt wash over me. I slid out of bed as quietly as possible, getting dressed. I walked to my kitchen and started making coffee. I heard feet slide against the wooden floor and I turned around, seeing Oliver in his boxers with a slight smile on his face.

"Morning, Rach."

"Morning," I responded, going back to making coffee.

"You okay?"

"No, I'm not. I slept with you, Oliver. Youre with Laurel. This.. this was a mistake."

"It was?"

I turned around facing him.

"Yes, it was! Can you go, please?"

He walked closer to me, but I held my hands up.

"Rach.."

"No, just go."

Oliver nodded and started walking back to my bedroom to get the rest of his clothes. When he was fully dressed, he stopped in the kitchen again, and looked at me.

"I know it was wrong. What we did. But, I'd be lying to myself saying I didn't want that to happen. Cuz I did what it to happen."

He left the kitchen and went toward the door closing it behind him.

PRESENT

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Thats what happens when you hide feelings for someone for so long. It can come out at the worst time."

"I wish I could say I take it all back. But, I don't. I got a beautiful daughter out of it."

"Rach, you need to tell him."

"I can't."

"Honey, Allie deserves a mother and father."

"Mom, it's better this way."

"No it's not. One day, Allie is going to come to you, asking who her dad is. You need to be ready to tell her its Oliver. Plus, Oliver has every right to be in her life as well. Shes part of him also. "

I absolutely despised when my mother was right.

"I will."

"When?"

"I don't know, mom," my voice showing I was getting annoyed.

"I'd do it soon if I were you. Before this whole thing blows up in your face."


	4. Chapter 4

" I know. Ill do it when the time is right."

"okay, good. i should go. its getting late. Am I watching allie tonorrow?"

"only for two hours. i have court in the morning and then I have to get the art gallery together."

" thats right. The benefit your firm does every year. whats the cause this year?"

" lukemia."

" ill be there. i love you."

she got up from her chair and walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

" love u too."

The next morning i was outside the courtroom when Laurels dad stopped me.

" mr lance, whats wrong?"

"rachel, you cant go up against martin gonzolez. hes one of the most powerful druglords known in this city. its too dangerous."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Lance, I appreciate the concern, but I can handle this."

"No, you cant Rachel. He kills people who rat him out. What do you think he wants to do to the woman thats trying to put him behind bars for life?"

" I know. But, hes ruined so many lives. He framed my father for a murder that he had nothing to do with. Its time this man got a taste of his own medicine."

"Does your father know what youre doing?"

"No. And Id appreciate it if you didnt say anything either."

"Fine, under one condition."

"Okay."

"You let my guys keep watch on you until this is over."

"Deal."

STARLING CITY CORRECTIONAL CENTER

The young guard made his way over to Martin who was working out in the yard.

Gonzolez, you have a visitor."

He smiled and follwed the guard.

When they made it to the empty room, Gonzolez took out a large amount of cash from his jumpsuit and gave it to the young guard.

"Thank you."

Martin smiled and sat down at the table in the empty room.

"Your welcome."

Another guard escorted a young man to the same room.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son."

The two men wrapped thier arms around each other. Martins son sat down across from his father.

" So dad, what do you need?"

"You would do anything for your dad right?"

"Yeah, dad, you know I would."

"Okay. You know that hot ass lawyer thats trying to lock me in here for life?"

Yeah, Rachel Donovan."

"Yeah, thats her. I need you to take care of her for me. She is hosting this art benefit downtown tonight. I need you to put a bullet in that pretty head of hers."

" Consider it done."

Once I was finished with court, I picked up Allie and went staright to the art gallery to make sure everything is set up right. Allie came up to me and handed me a rose from one of the carnations.

" Here you go, mommy."

"Thanks cutie."

No matter hoe bad of a day I'm having, she always is the one that can make me smile.

"Your welcome. "

"Allie, you ready to go? We need to head home to get ready."

She nodded her head and took myvhand and we were out the door, heading to the car. Allie noticed were following us.

"Mommy, why are cops behind us?"

"Just keeping us safe."

I got Allie ready first. She took a bath and quickly dried off, wrapping a towel around herself. I took out a comb from the draw, and started brushing her hair.

"Ow, Mommy it hurts."

"I know cutie, but I havr to get these knots out."

She crossed her arms and pouted .

"Knots suck."

"What did you say?"

"Knots stink."

"Thats better."

I braided her hair into a french barid and she put on her dress. It was dark green, her favorite color.

"Do I look pretty mommy?" "Your'e going to be the most beautiful girl there."

She miled and went to play in her room. I went to my room and took out my dress. It eas red which went down to the floor and it was backless. I was able to do my hair while Allie was taking a bath. I decided I wanted it to be straight tonight. I slipped on my dress and went to put on my matching colored heels. i looked at the time on the alarm clock. I was already late. I put on my makeup as fast as possible and grabbed Allie and was out the door.

I think everyone in town badically showed up.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

I turned around from the painting I was looking at.

"Thanks Ollie. I try."

"You dont need to."

I felt myself blush.

"Thanks"

"All of the sudden, we both heard glass breaking down stairs and bullets being fired.

"Everyone freeze! Where's Rachel Donovan?"

My heart sank. I looked downstairs and saw my mom standing in front of Allie. who was crying. The masked men moved everyone to the back of the gallery, seeing Rachel not with them.

I turned around and saw Oliver wasnt behind me no more.

then one guy spotted me and raised his gun and fired at me from the second floor. I managed to duck from it ans started running to the nearest room. The man ran up the stairs and started follwing after me. he kept shooting at me and I locked myself in the room once I reached it. I suddenly felt a rush of pain from my shoulder. I looked at it and saw Bloof dripping from the bullet wound. i tried to find something to cover it in the big office ,but I found nothing. The door busted open. The man looked around the room looking for the woman was was trying to ruin his father's life.

I was behing the door. I grabbed at his wrist and twisted it , amking him dropp the gun. I kicked it across the floor. He got his wrists out of my grasp, and slammed me against a picture frame, holding me by the throat. I felt pieces of glass cutting into my head, I was starting to loose consciousness.

He dropped me to the floor grabbing his gun.

"You will never be able to take him down."

He lifted his gun, aiming it at Rachel's head.

"She might not be able to, but I will."

He turned to where he heard the deep voice. He saw the man where a green outfit with an arrow pointed at him. Before he could shoot, Oliver shot him with an arrow piercing his heart.

Oliver dropped his bow, and rushed over to Rachel.

"Rach..."

He lifted her up effortlessly into his arms.

"Youre going to be okay, Rach. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally opened my eyes, the first people I saw were Oliver and Allie sitting on his lap next to the hospital bed. Allie was holding my hand when she felt it move. She looked up.

"Mommy, you're okay!"

She hopped off Oliver's lap and sat down on the bed next to me.

" Of course I am, cutie."

Oliver sat up in the chair and touched my head, stroking my hair.

" You scared the hell out of us. I'm not ready to loose my best friend.'

I smiled.

" I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

My mom came back in the room with Oliver's bodyguard Diggel by her side.

"Oh thank god."

She rushed to my side and kissed me on the cheek.

"Honey, do you remember anything?"

"No, not really. The last thing I remember was getting did I get out?"

My mom looked back at Diggel and then back at me.

"Diggel went back and carried you out."

Oliver and Diggel both exchanged looks.

"Thank you Diggel. If it wasnt for you.."

" Dont sweat it, Rachel. It's what I do."

I smiled and looked at Allie, who looked exshausted.

"Mom, can you take Allie home?"

"No mommy, I wanna stay with you."

"Allie, you need sleep in a real bed."

"okay, but only if Oliver takes me home."

My mom rolled her eyes.

" Allie, I dont know.."

Oliver stood up and put his jacket on.

"I can do it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, its the least I can do."

Allie jumped up and hugged me goodbye.

"Allie, behave yourself."

"I will."

She took Oliver's hand and Oliver gave me a kiss on the head before leaving.

"Get some rest."

Diggel smiled at me.

"Ill follow them to make sure everything is okay."

"Thank you Diggel. For everything you did."

He nodded and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Laurel came by earlier. She keft you some flowers. She said take as much time as you need off. The doctor said its best if you take about a week off. Get your full strength back."

"Good, because I'm going to tell Oliver this week."

My mom's eyes widened.

"You are?"

"I have to . The longer I sit on it, the worse it will be."

Oliver, Allie, and Diggel filed into Rachel's apartment. Allie looked up at Oliver.

"Oliver, can you read me a story after I change into pjs?"

Oliver smiled.

"Sure, just let me know when youre ready."

Her eyes lit up.

Okay!"

She hugged his waist and went into her room, leaving Diggel and Oliver alone.

"Oliver, when are you going to tell Rachel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, youre in love with her. Even a blind man can see that."

" It doesnt matter if I do. She doesnt look at me in that way."

" You never know. She might be just as scared as you to act on it."

Allie came out of her room holding a book.

"Oliver, Im ready."

He followed her in her room and started reading to her as soon as she was under her blankets. After two minutes of reading, she was asleep.

Oliver quietly slid off her bed. He walked back into the living room where Diggel was.

"I'Ll make you a deal. I'll tell Rachel how I feel if you ask out that pretty waistress that you obviousky have a thing for."

Diggel looked down and then back up at Oliver.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

I was able to come home the next day. When I came into the house, Allie and Oliver were eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"I didnt know Oliver Queen knew how to cook."

Allie and Oliver smiled. Allie got up from her chair and ran over to hug me.

"How was she?", I asked looking down at Allie.

"She was great. She helped me make breakfast."

I walked into the kitchen. There was pancakes and bacon set up on the table.

"Ollie, thanks again for watching her."

"Im glad to help. I made you a plate of food too. I wish I could stay, but I need to meet Walter at his office."

"It's okay. Thanks again."

He pulled me into a hug, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I will never be able to get over how muscular this man is now.

He gave Allie a quick hug and left.

"Mommy, can you marry Oliver?"

"What?"

"Yeah, cuz he can be my daddy."

I guess this talk will come sooner than I thought.

"Allie, we need to talk."

Oliver didnt have to meet Walter. He met Diggel at the warehouse.

"Hey Oliver, did you hear. Gonzolez was released this morning."

"Yeah, I did. It was on the news and the radio."

"It truly is amazing what power can do for a person."

"Ueah, it is. But, Im taking him down tonight."

Diggel's eyes widened.

"That soon?"

"Yeah. He is not going to stop till Rachel is dead. She is the only lawyer that has the guts to go up against him and win."

"Speaking of Rachel,you need to tell her how you feel. I asked out Carly. We have a date tomorrow night."

Oliver smiled.

"A deal is a deal."

Oliver's phone rang. It was Rachel. Oliver's face lit up.

"Hey Rach, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, its fine. Uh.. I need to talk to you in person. Its important."

"okay. I need to talk to you too. I need to take care of something, but I can come over right that okay?"

"Yeah, thats fine. See you later."

"Okay, bye."

My heart was racing. I didnt think it eas possible for a heart to race this fast. So many questions are going through my mind. What if he hates me? What if he says he wants nothing to do with her? All I know is, right now, everything is going to change.


	8. Chapter 8

FLASHBACK:

"Allie, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your father. You ever wonder who your dad is?"

She nodded, and sat down.

"Sometimes, but I don't want to make you sad."

I sat down next to her.

"Honey, I wont be sad. If you have questions, you can always come to me okay?"

She nodded.

I took Allie's small hands in mine.

"Allie, your father... your father is actually Oliver."

She jumped up from her seat and gave me a hug.

"Really! Can I call him daddy?"

"Cutie, thats the thing. He doesn't know just yet. Once I talk to him, we will figure it out, okay?"

She nodded and hugged me again.

"I cant wait to tell Chrissy I have a daddy just like her! Can I go pack my stuff to sleep over?"

Chrissy is our next door neighbor's daughter. They moved in a month ago and Chrissy and Allie have been inseperable ever since.

"Go ahead. After you're finished, I'll check to see if you have everything."

"Okay."

She skipped to her room.

PRESENT

Oliver was in a tree outside of the Gonzolez mansion. Three armed men were patrolling the golden gates. Oliver carefully stood up and raised his bow. He released an arrow at the one man closest to the gate first. Once that man went down, the two other men strted firing p in the tree. Oliver jumped dpwn and kicked the gun out of one of thier hands. He shot at the gate s lock system and the gate automatically opened. The two men tried secruing Oliver to the ground, but he kicked one in the groin and the other he head butted knocking him back. He grabbed his bow and shot at the two men killing them instantly.

Oliver was kind of shocked that there were no more armed men as he strolled closer to the house.

"Freeze. You're the guy who has been putting arrows into people?"

Martin.

Oliver turned around and saw Martin with a gun in his hand.

"Martin Gonzolez, you have failed this city!"

He chuckled.

"It is not my fault this city is so are trying to savr a city that cant be saved. It truly is adorable. You see, me and you are not alone."

Wihthin seconds, the whole place was surrounded with cops.

It was close to 11:30 at night when Oliver came over. There was a knock at the door and I knew it was him.

I opened the door and saw he was beaten up.

"God Ollie, what happened?"

I went to touch his face and he winced.

"Just got jumped by a couple of guys on my way over here. I'm okay, though. Really."

"I doubt that. Come in. I'll clean you up."

He walked in and I went in the bathroom and got the first aid kit. He was sitting on the couch when I came back.

"Oliver, you got to be more careful. This city isnt like it used to be when we were kids."

"I know. I just think it can be changed."

I finished cleaning him up when he finally decided to tell me what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Rach, the reason I wanted to talk to you is that.."

I cut him off.

"I should go first."

"Okay."

I put the first aid kit on the table and took a deep breath.

"You remember how I was pretty vague about Allie's father? There is a reason for that."

"Okay, go ahead.. tell me."

Tears started falling down my face.

"Rach..."

He tried hugging me, but I pulled back.

"You are Allie's father."


	9. Chapter 9

"What?", Oliver said softly.

I wiped the fresh tears away before I answered.

"You 're Allie's father. You were the only guy I was with.

I saw a mixture of fear, concern, and slight anger in his face.

He stood up, running his hand through his short hair, trying to process that he was a father.

"Rachel, why did'nt you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't ambush you with it. You basically came back from the dead, Oliver."

Oliver shook his head.

"Does Allie know?"

"Yeah, I told her today."

"Does anyone else? My family, Laurel?"

"No. If Laurel knew, she would never speak to me again"

He was quiet for a good two minutes.

"Please Ollie, say something."

"Rachel, you just told me we have a daughter. It takes a minute to sink in. "

"I understand if you don't want this. You did tell me once that you weren't crazy about the idea of being a parent."

"Rachel, is that what you think I'll do? Walk away from allie? "

"Yeah, I mean, Ollie, come on. You really think you want to give up your lifestyle to be a parent with me?"

"You really think I won't?"

"Honestly, no. It's not like you're in love with me, and willing to give up whatever it is you do nowadays for me and A child. Plus, what about Laurel? I know you love her and this situation can make things worse between you two."

"I dont love Laurel, Rach! I love you! I settled for Laurel. I know how bad that sounds, but it's the truth. She was the next best person to you. "

"That isnt true."

I got up fron the couch and walked toward the kitchen.

"I forgot, Rach. Everytime a guy says they love you, you walk away. Are that afraid to take a chance with me?"

I turned around and walked closer to him.

"Yes, I am!"

"Why!"

"Because, I saw how you cheated on Laurel. Im not going to get my heart broken like she did. I refuse to. If you want, we can raise Allie, and just be friends. That is as good as its going to get. You are a player, Oliver. "

"I'd change my ways for you., " he replied his voice breaking up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ollie, I can't be with you."

"Its because you don't feel the same way right?"

I nodded.

I saw his jaw clench and he grabbed his coat.

"I can't be friends with you anymore, Rach. It is too hard. I'll always want more. I'll be there for Allie. I will be the best father I can be. But as for us, I guess this is it."

Oliver broke eye contact with Rachel. He couldn't stand it seeing her cry.

I cleared my throat and nodded.

"I guess so. "

He put on his jacket and left. I let my back hit against the wall, falling to the floor. I put my elbows on my knees and just lost it. I lost someone I cared deeply for, and I can't take it back.

Tommy walked into the revonated club that Oliver and him would open on the weekend. He saw his best friend sitting at the bar, pouring whiskey. He went over and laid his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Far from it, Tommy."

"What happened?", Tommy asked taking a seat next to him on the barstool.

"Allie, Rachel's daughter.. she's my daughter too."

Tommy's eyes widened.

"What?", his voice was low, even though it was just the two of them.

Tommy downed th glass in front of him.

"That isn't all."

"No offense man, but what is bigger than you having a kid?"

"I'm in love with Rachel."

To


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy just shook his head.

"Oliver, I already knew that. You have been looking at her the same way since middle school."

" She doesn't feel the same way."

Tommy found that hard to believe. That is Rachel for you. Pushing away any possible relationship that could form.

"She might come around. Does anyone else know about Allie?"

"No."

Laurel was hiding behind a wall listening to the whole conversation. She came to see if Tommy wanted to go out for an early lunch. She quietly left the club, and headed to Rachel's house.

I heard a loud banging on my door. I opened the door and Laurel slapped me.

"You are a backstabbing bitch, Rachel."

Laurel was about to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Please, I can explain everything. Did Ollie tell you?"

"No. I overheard him venting to Tommy. How could you sleep with him! You knew he meant everything to me!"

Tears started streaming down her face.

"I was drunk when it happened. We both were. And when I got pregnant, I realized that I wanted this baby in my life. No matter who the father was."

"I hate you."

I tried moving closer to her, but she stepped back.

That isn't the worst part. He is in love with you. I always felt that there was someone else. I could tell everytime he looked into my eyes. I hope you have a great life together."

Laurel stormed out and slammed the door.

For the next few weeks, there was nothing but silence between me and Laurel. The rest of the office slowly found out what I done. I set up interviews to diffedent firms since I was the mosted hated at mine.

It was Oliver's day to have Allie. He took her to get icr cream after school when they went for a walk in the park. She gently wrapped her hand around Oliver's who immediately closed his hand.

"Oliver, are you and my mommy fighting?"

Oliver looked down at his daughter who had worry in her eyes.

"No. Why?"

"You never talk to her when you come over. And I hear her crying in her room at night...she thinks I'm sleeping, but I'm not."

Oliver knew it was wrong to give an ultimatum to someone you knew your whole life. But, it was easier this way. Even if Rachel sees him as being unreasonable.

Oliver bent down to Allie's height.

"I'll talk to her okay?"

Allie nodded and wrapped her arms around her father.

After work, I drove in the pouring rain to Ollie's house to pick up Allie. When I was halfway there, my car brokedwon. Of course. Why not add another problem to the list?

I didn't want to call Oliver, so I decided to somewhat run to the house.I was drenched when I got up the steps. I knocked on the door.

Oliver answered.

"Why are you soaked?"

My car broke down."

"You should've called me."

"Why? So you can hit the ignore button?"

"Come inside. I'll get you some warm clothes."

"I'm not staying. Where's Allie?"

"Sleeping in the guest room. She wanted to stay the night. I said yes."

Rachel walked into the house with her jaw clenched.

That's fine. Where is everyone else?"

"Out of town. It's just the three of us. Come upstairs. I'll get you some warm clothes," he repeated.

I stubbornly follwed my former best friend up the grand staircase to his room.


End file.
